Free as a bird II
by Hogwarts Online II
Summary: For the second time explore the free writing of Hogwarts online. These are their stories to share. Written for the November Challenge at Hogwarts Online.
1. By:Jess: Ravenclaw: Minerva McGonagall

__**Title: There Were No Regrets**

**Character: Minerva McGonagall**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Name: lunalestrange4 or Jess**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

**A/N: For the Free As A Bird topic on Hogwarts Online II.**

Eleven-year-old Minerva McGonagall hopped up the two steps to the Sorting Hat and sat down on the little stool as the professor, whose name she had not caught in the excitement and noise, set the Hat on her head. "_Hmmm," _it said to her. _"You're a hard worker, certainly...but no, not Hufflepuff."_

Minerva thought back, "_You're a talking hat!"_

_"That I am. A good mind in you, certainly, perhaps Ravenclaw? But no, there's too much courage, too much determination to stand up for what you truly believe...I'm going to have to say GRYFFINDOR!"_

The hat shouted the last word out into the hall for everyone to hear, and Minerva pulled the hat off her head, placing it back on the stool before walking off to the loudly cheering table full of Gryffindors. She slid into a seat at the end, next to the previous girl, who had also been Sorted into Gryffindor. She interestedly watched the rest of the Sorting and saw the various students each find a place at one of the four House tables.

It certainly seemed like she was going to enjoy this place.

* * *

Minerva enjoyed most of her classes (although with Professor Binns' that was nearly impossible) and became one of the better students, rising above the other Gryffindors. Her aptitude was for Transfiguration, something that the teacher, Professor Albus Dumbledore, quickly noticed. His class became her favorite, not only because she was talented at the subject but because she enjoyed having him as a teacher.

She wondered if, ever, she would get his job.

* * *

In her sixth year, there was a period of chaos and anxiety. A monster had been let loose from the Chamber of Secrets and was attacking students left and right, leaving them not dead but in a Petrified state that could only be fixed by Mandrakes. It was targeting Muggle-born students-obviously, then, it was doing the bidding of some blood purist student, which made most people's eyes go directly to the Slytherins, even more so than usual. The Chamber of Secrets was made by Salazar Slytherin himself.

The breaking point, Minerva could say, happened when a girl, Myrtle, died from the monster's attack. She was found in a bathroom-what a horrible place to die-and instantly, there was talk of closing the school. Everyone was horrified, by both the poor girl's death and the chance of not returning to Hogwarts.

It was soon after that the attacks stopped, and a third year, Rubeus Hagrid, was blamed and then expelled. A Slytherin prefect, Tom Riddle, had been the one to catch him. Minerva had always thought Riddle to be an odd sort, a little suspicious, and this only escalated what she thought, but she did not say anything, as nobody would ever believe her.

* * *

There had never been a more bittersweet moment in her life than her graduation from Hogwarts. On one hand, it was exciting to be leaving and to go out into the world, but on the other hand, she knew that she would miss the school so much. Like it had been for many students before, and like it would for many students after, Hogwarts had become like a home to Minerva. Not that her home life was _bad, _but that with so much time away, and more time spent at the school than with her family, it seemed as though the school was more of a home than her 'real' home.

She would miss it, but somewhere in her she knew that she would someday return.

* * *

Two years after her graduation she did return, and applied for the position of Transfiguration professor. It was Albus Dumbledore who trained her, and during this time, they became good friends. He was a mentor to Minerva, who was barely out of her teens, and she provided a fresh new outlook to him. He ascended to Headmaster of Hogwarts soon after, and she became the full-time Transfiguration professor, and their friendship continued.

* * *

She had never been so overworked as when the Marauders were at Hogwarts. The first time she saw the four boys-James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew-she thought of them just as four normal boys, probably going to get up to a bit of mischief as boys do. They soon proved that they were anything _but _normal. James was an expert Quidditch player, Sirius was the first Gryffindor in his family, Remus was a werewolf, and Peter, well, Peter was their fanboy, or so it seemed from the outside. On top of all this they had a rather annoying habit of constantly ending up in detention, and getting points deducted from Gryffindor.

There was a reason why Gryffindor lost the House Cup their first six years of schooling. It was only in their seventh year, when the Marauders, as they came to be known, straightened out a little, that Gryffindor scraped out a win (by two points, but who's counting?).

* * *

The Weasley twins weren't very different from the Marauders, it seemed, the only difference being that there were two twins and four Marauders. The twins managed to cause as much trouble as the Marauders had, despite their lesser numbers, but more than once during their time Gryffindor managed to win the House Cup (something that Slytherin head Severus Snape found extremely irritating) because of Harry Potter, who was two years below the troublesome Weasleys, Fred and George.

The fact that Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World, was Sorted into her house was a source of pride for Minerva, although she tried not to show it.

* * *

Minerva vaguely remembered Dolores Umbridge from when the latter had been a Hogwarts student, in the earlier years of Minerva's teaching. She had been a rather...unique child even then, and she had 'blossomed' (well, that certainly wasn't the right word, Minerva thought) into a plump, toadlike woman who had become instantly unpopular among everyone apart from the Slytherins, who liked her mainly because her views matched up with theirs.

Minerva found Dolores to be incredibly annoying, and didn't hesitate to show this.

* * *

Dumbledore's death the next year, and by Severus Snape no less, was one of the saddest points of Minerva's life. Dumbledore had been her friend and mentor for dozens of years, and now...now that was all gone. All because of Snape. Dumbledore had placed his trust in the greasy-haired Slytherin, and had ended up dead because of that.

Never trust a Slytherin, Minerva thought to herself.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall slowly ascended the steps heading up to the Headmaster's office. Formerly Dumbledore's office, she reminded herself, but never, ever, would she think of it as Severus Snape's office. The murderer of Dumbledore, now the Headmaster of Hogwarts...the thought was preposterous. How could a person like that even be allowed near children, if he could kill someone who had trusted him so closely? Who was to say he wouldn't do such a thing to the children? Who knew what would happen, under his rule?

She knew that this was all because of the ascension of You-Know-_alright, Voldemort-_who had somehow appointed Snape as Head. Such a thing wouldn't have happened otherwise. Why, if Snape had killed Dumbledore at any other time, he would be sent to Azkaban, without a trial, and that would be if some Dumbledore-loving vigilante didn't reach him first. At this time, though, people were too scared to do anything that might be construed as rebellious. These were dark times they were living in, that much was certain.

The office hadn't changed much since Dumbledore, although she supposed that Snape had neither the time nor the inclination to change it. The main difference was the portrait of Dumbledore that now hung on the wall. The portrait was, unfortunately, sleeping, much to her disappointment. Minerva would have loved to talk to Albus one more time. They had been good friends and close colleagues, and she had not even been able to see him before he had been killed. By, she thought sourly, the person sitting right in front of her.

"Why did you call me here?" Minerva said, getting right to the point. She did not want to make small talk with this man, this Death Eater.

"I needed to know if you were...staying. There are already two spots I must fill, and I must know if it will be three."

"Oh yes," Minerva said. "Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies. I heard the Muggle Studies teacher vanished rather mysteriously. In these times...I worry for Charity."

A flicker of something crossed Snape's face, but it was gone in an instant. "Those are indeed the spots I need to fill. I have some potential applicants lined up."

_More Death Eaters like you? _she wanted to ask, but decided that was going a little too far. It was quite likely that was who they were, though. "Well, I hope you realize I am staying, for the children more than anything else."

He nodded. "I figured that would be the case."

She went back down the stairs, head held high.

* * *

She was the one who caught Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood spray-painting a message on a long, empty stretch of wall two months later. All the teachers had been assigned to patrol nights, at some time or other, and she had the misfortune to catch them. Or perhaps, it wasn't so unfortunate.

Both students looked stunned to see her. "Sorry, Professor," Longbottom said, trying, and failing, to hide the paint behind his back. So far the message, which was made up of three-foot-high letters, said, 'Support Harry Pot-'. "We were, just, um..."

"Going back to your dormitories," she said. "You don't want to be caught out of bed by Snape or those idiot Carrows." She held out her hand for the paint. "I'll take that."

Both Longbottom and Miss Lovegood looked rather disappointed, but obeyed, both pressing their cans of paint, which seemed to be from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, into the professor's hands. She watched them go, and then, doing a quick sweep of the area, finished their message so it read Support Harry Potter. She tried to convince herself that it was simply because Support Harry Pot looked absolutely ridiculous, and would not have the desired effect, but she knew that she just wanted to do something to fight back against the Carrows, something that, for now, had to be left to these mere children (although the older students would object to being called such).

Smiling to herself, while on the outside keeping her normal stern demeanor, she tucked the bottles inside her pocket and continued her rounds.

* * *

It was somewhat-no, a total relief when Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed up in May. The school had become more and more chaotic with each passing month, with students like Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood not coming back after break, not to mention that more people seemed to join the rebel group known as the D.A. each time a teacher's back was turned. By May almost all the members of said group were hiding in the Room of Requirement to avoid the Carrows, while the rest of the students scurried around school like frightened rodents.

It was also a relief when Minerva was able to duel with Snape, even if it was short (the coward fled out a window! A _window, _for Merlin's sake!). It was nice to release all the pent-up frustration that had built over the past school year, growing and growing with each Cruciated or injured student. Although she had never seen Snape himself raise a wand to the students, he had been the one to authorize the Carrows to run amok, the one who had appointed them in charge of all punishments.

It certainly seemed to be true that revenge was sweet.

* * *

She stayed on at Hogwarts after the Final Battle, becoming the Headmistress almost directly after. She was honored to have the position, the same position that Dumbledore once had. There were times in which she missed teaching the students Transfiguration, but being in charge of the school was nearly as satisfying. Even some of the Slytherins found her to be a decent Head, and, when she announced her retirement at the end of one school year, as she was getting on in age, all the students sat solemnly, not a single cheer from any of them.

She considered that an accomplishment.

* * *

When she looked back at her life, she decided that, on the whole, there were no regrets.


	2. By:Brooke: Hufflepuff: Scabior

**Title: Hate and Forgive**

**Character: ****Scabior**

**House:** **Hufflepuff**

**Name: Thanatos Angelos Girl/ Brooke**

You brush a long lock of brown hair, streaked with emerald green, as you stared out the window of the Common Room. You can still read by the light of the candle and with that you finish your essay and look up to stare at green tinged light that danced in the air before the window. Your limbs are heavy with the need to sleep and you almost rub your eyes but you didn't so you wouldn't smear your black eyeliner and mess up your grayish blue eyes.

You yawned trying to stay awake and finish the last few sentences of an essay and you make it and finish your homework before the need to sleep bombards you again. Whispering a spell to put everything in your desk, you place your cheek tenderly against the cool glass and when you flutter your eyes open again the room is pitch black. Twirling your stag head ring around your finger you bite your lip and feel your way to the cozy and familiar couch in the center of the room.

Cool air wrapped around you and you whipped your body around, your loose studded belt hitting your waist with the force of the spin. A faint pair of footsteps stumble around and you whip your wand out from your pocket and you thank the darkness for covering you. You see the frame of a boy slipping past the couch before you grab him. You won't let intruders in.

A scream nearly shatters your eardrums and your hand clamped the mouth shut.

"Lumos." You quickly whisper and watch as a familiar face stares at you in fright.

"Regulus! What are you doing so late?" You hissed and he gave a sigh of relief once he saw it was you and processed the information.

"Why are you out of bed?" He retorted back.

"I was working on homework and was going to sleep. Don't question me! I was at least in the dorm!" You cast a spell to light up the entire room and Regulus hisses at the shock to his eyes.

"You don't need to know anything." He said trying to hide it but you saw it and you ripped his cloak sleeve. The rip didn't even register with your ears. He had done it. He really did it. He joined the Dark Lord. The Dark Mark was on his left wrist.

"Regulus why?" You ask but you don't hear yourself asking it, you don't even know you said it until he replies. He really did it.

"Stop looking at me like that!" He cried out and pulled his arm away from you.

You fall back to the couch, feeling nothing. You are numb. You can't believe this happened. You cared about him and he threw everything away.

You glance up and you see him shaking. He starts to open those lips you have kissed so many times but instead flees away.

That night your need for sleep is no more and you sit numbly and lost with the Slytherins at breakfast with your black tie, dark plaid shirt, black tight pants, your belt, and the ring trying to feel alive. You hear the whispers. People wonder why the jolly and_oh so sensual_ Scabior isn't laughing or speaking. Your eyeliner is nowhere to be found on your face and your green streak is blood red and terrifies a few shocked passerbys.

You stayed awake that night not to do homework but to see where your boyfriend of six months kept on running off to and now you know. Now you know your love chose death and the Unforgivables instead of you.

"Scabior, why are you so sad? Did someone die?" It's bad when Slytherin girls ask you these concerned questions even if they are your fangirls.

"No one has died yet but I fear it will be inevitable now." You hear someone choke on his/her pumpkin juice but you pay no mind. All you care about is soon to die. You are a passionate and caring man and you care with all your heart and because of that you fear there will be irrevocable scars on your heart because you know that Regulus's path is nothing but death and you hate that you couldn't save him from himself.

That night you stay in the common room not to satisfy curiosity but to keep away from noise, the whispering and worried glances of the others are so loud like the bass guitar solos in a echoing concert hall. You are drawn out of your musings by two hands you rest on either side of your head and angry flint gray eyes.

"You are hopeless." He snarled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, _boy_." You retorted back.

"So what I am a child now Scabior?" He asked waiting for the bait to pounce.

"No, but I refuse to care about you." Those words are painful to say and Regulus looks slapped and hurt but those emotions are gone for his mask is back in place.

"Why because I did something that upset you?" He tried to trivialize your anger.

"No because all I asked of you was to not die and you broke that promise."

"Are you mad? I am right here!" He screamed like a mad man thrusting arms to the sky.

"Your body is but the Regulus I love is gone and I have seen enough people die already."

"So you're telling me I am either a murderer or a corpse in the ground because I followed my morals I have been raised with!" His voice cracks at the end and it takes all you have not to cave. You have to get through to him.

"What the bloody-! Regulus Black you told me you were going to leave that all behind and gain a backbone like _Sirius_ where did that go?"

"I changed my mind and did what's best. I wasn't foolish and I am sorry but I am not Sirius!"

"I never said you were, I wouldn't be able to stand you if you were!"

"Why can't you just accept me?" He asked defeated by now.

"I do accept you that's why you have to stop this. You will be consumed with the Dark Arts and lose you."

"Do you really take me to be that weak?" He flinched.

"You are not weak but you are a bright and innocent flame."

"I can take care of myself." He huffed.

"I have a hard time believing that." You turn your head away, resigned.

"Good night." Those are the last words you hear from him.

_You watched your parents die and then your brothers but you refused to watch Reggie die so you threw him far, far away so when the light faded you wouldn't lose your mind but you did anyway when he died and you saw his awful mother actually sob._

You don't find any solace in knowing the future and you cant stand to look at yourself in the mirror. Your eyes are haunted and your dirty red streak makes you flinch.

You still remember the good times with him. You remember the kisses hidden in the shadows and the small little "dates" in Hogsmeade. You wonder if he was in pain when he died.

_The good thing about the Hogwarts Battle is that you saw him again and you know knew he had forgiven you. You had only cooperated with the Dark Lord because you knew you would die too by doing so._


	3. By: Karin: Ravenclaw: George Weasley

**Title: The end of Gred and Feorge?**

**Character: George Weasley**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Name: Narcissa Weasley or Karin**

The twins were alone in the little room it had been a long day, and night. Harry was safe, it was the most important thing, but some had been needed to pay for it. Mad-eye had died, but even if the Weasley family was sad they were in first hand worried about George. First everyone had panicked, mostly their mother. When she saw the empty space were one ear should have been… When they told her a curse had hit George…

But now it was calm, everyone had fallen asleep, or moved to some other safe house. Only the twins were awake. One laid in the bed with a bloody bandage around his head, the other one was sitting in a chair next to his brother. They didn't have any energy left for jokes or smiles right now.

"George, you lost one ear."

"Really Fred, I didn't realize." He paused. "Seriously though, what will we do now?"

"I don't know."

They had always been identical for anyone who saw them. Of course their personalities weren't exactly the same, but they liked to be close to each other and they worked well together. They had no problem to be seen as one, and from early age Fred and George was one. If you saw one of them, the other one was always close. The names Fred and George, was _their_name. The names had been floating around over them, who was Fred and who was George? It didn't matter.

The unharmed brother carefully touched his ear. "So this will be the end of Gred and Feorge?"

"I think so."

"I just have one question left."

"So do I."

"Do we know who is who? How can we know that it was George that lost one ear?" One of the brothers ask worried.

"It must have been George that lost an ear. Think about the tragedy if the most handsome in the Weasley family got his appearance destroyed." The other one joked.

The brothers laughed and smiled at each other, but they both knew it was a bad joke. Not funny at all, really. But sometimes it didn't matter how bad the joke was, as long as they had something to laugh at.

"Still. We won't be identical anymore, it will be the twin with one ear and the twin with two ears."

"I know. We both knew we couldn't be identical forever, but I hoped for some more years of confusing jokes."

It was quiet in the room.

"We don't want to confuse them."

"No, we don't. Mum has already had her chock."

"So from this day we know for sure that it is George that lost one ear?"

"I guess we do."

* * *

This couldn't be happening. It wasn't possible, too un-realistic. It must be a dream, a horrible twisted dream. Mum screaming. Dad crying. Percy just sitting on the floor staring out in space with eyes full of pain and sorrow.

His brother was lying there in a row with many other dead. His twin brother was lying there, and he wasn't moving. The red hair was full of dirt and dust from different duels, a last smile on his face. Why hadn't he been able to share his brothers last joke? What had happened? Who had killed him? Why hadn't he been there, saving his brother? When they were together nothing could hurt them, why had they split up? The pain in his chest was unbearable as he run to his brother lying still on the stone floor. Screaming, crying, shaking him and desperately try to make him wake up. Even though he knew it is too late. The body is cold and his brother just continues staring up at him with a smile on his dead lips.

He hears voices trying to calm him down, hands on his shoulders trying to take him away from his brother. He breaks down, he is just sitting there, trembling next to his brother. The numbness was taking over.

Memories pass through his head from happy days. The days from their childhood when they run around laughing in the yard. When they painted all Percy's books red and pink. Their years at Hogwarts, and all the pranks they made there. Their swamp. Him loosing an ear and his brother comforting him.

Arthur sat down next to him. Arthur was hugging him, to give him support. "Calm down George. Calm down."

He thought about his brother again, but this time just his brother. Not Fred _and_ George. And the more he thought about it, the more sure he got. They had been identical on the outside, almost identical on the inside. When he had lost on ear they just said; _if you take this name, I take this. It doesn't matter anyway._

Now he knew, maybe he had known it from the start. There was small differences, they were just _almost_ identical, not the same. When one of them fell, the other one would fall too, because they did everything together.

Now he knew for sure, he was Fred. That didn't change anything, Fred was dead.


	4. By: Dest: Gryffindor: Draco Malfoy

**Title:****Impulse**

**Character:****Draco Malfoy**

**House:****Gryffindor.**

**Name:****CityGirl419 or Dest**

It was raining hard outside. More so than Ginny had remembered it ever raining. All night and all day. Almost 24 hours of straight down pouring. She didn't like it one bit. Quidditch practice was horrible. She couldn't go outside and read or do her homework like she wanted to. She always did that when she had a lot of thinking to do. Or even just simply wanted some peace and quiet. She couldn't, however. So she was stuck in the library with about fifty other people. She figured it was because every one was stuck inside and the common rooms were too loud to study; which was just like Gryffindor's common room.

Ginny was stuck at a table with just Hermione and a bunch of Slytherins; Malfoy was included. He hadn't stopped teasing them since they got there, but they had to study some place and with Harry and Ron annoying them in the common room. This was their only chance.

"Weaslette! Your face is making my eyes burn," Malfoy whispered to her as he feigned pain.

"Oh, shove off, Malfoy! We're just trying to study!" Hermione shouted back before Ginny could retaliate. Making her glare at her best friend across the table.

"Did the Mudblood just talk?" the Slytherin prat asked rhetorically to his friends, who all laughed in response.

"Why don't you go cry back to your father, you Death Eater!" Ginny yelled back at him before Hermione could stop her by saying something.

"Such a good come back! I'm so scared now!" he laughed again. Ginny got up and slapped his face as hard as she possibly could before picking up her homework and walking out of the library; leaving Hermione behind.

Ginny thought Hermione decided to follow her, because she heard the door open after it had shut from her going out of it. She didn't look behind her, however. Until she heard a voice yell at her.

"Why the hell did you slap me!" Malfoy yelled at her, she was surprised no one was flanking him. He was alone. Strange.

"Because you deserved it!"

Malfoy decided to just completely forget the slap, and move on to his fathers plan that he had yet to start. Getting the Weaslette on their side. "You know. If you stopped hanging around mudbloods and those blood traitors you call brothers, I might actually leave you alone," Malfoy smirked at her, knowing it was going to make her mad.

"You wish. You probably still wouldn't leave me alone," Ginny retaliated.

"No. I would. You'd be a pureblood then, not a blood traitor. Even if you were still Gryffindor. You'd be more acceptable," Malfoy told her, and it almost looked like he was being sincere. Ginny was about to reply when Malfoy continued. "You've always been kind of cute in a way. Especially with that fiery temper of yours. I find it... attractive," Malfoy told her while he inched his face toward hers the entire time. Staring into her eyes as he was speaking. Ginny was disoriented, he may be a git but he was rather handsome. It didn't change anything in her mind, though.

"Malfoy, instead of trying to change me. Why don't you try changing yourself. It's wrong to pick on people because of who they hang out with, or who their parents were. Everyone in this school is an equal because everyone is a witch or wizard," Ginny's temper was rising, and Malfoy knew it.

"You know it's not like that," Malfoy whispered seductively into her ear. "Purebloods come first, then half bloods, followed by blood traitors, and scraping up the bottom of the wizarding world: Mudbloods. Just admit it. You know you want to be popular, top of your class, friends with all the right people. I'm willing to take you under my own wing. Teach you what I know." His face moved so he was millimeters away from hers. His grey eyes staring into her brown ones. Searching for something he could use to persuade her. Malfoy saw a twinge of something in her eyes, almost as if it was desire. He didn't know for sure if it would work, but he decided to try.

Draco closed the small gap between himself and Ginny easily, going slowly to make sure she wouldn't protest. When she seemed as if she was completely dazed, mesmerized even, he pressed his lips softly to hers. Slow at first, still making sure she wouldn't slap him or something. It was gentle, almost even loving. Their lips didn't move for a couple seconds, both trying to figure out what on Earth they were doing. In the end, Malfoy made the next move. Moving his lips, deepening it. Smiling slightly when hers started moving with his.

Her back was almost to the wall as it was, so Malfoy took advantage of that and grabbed her hips, guiding her against it. Her hands moved to his hair and began to tangle themselves in it. They were like that for a while. Malfoy didn't let the thought of her being a blood traitor into his mind as he stood there, tangled with her, snogging in the middle of the hallway.

The door to the library opened, the sound causing the two of them to split apart. Not knowing exactly what happened, or what to do. Ginny ran for it. She didn't stop until she was in her dorm. There, and only there, did she start to cry alone. Thinking over and over in her head, _"What had I done?"._


	5. By: Maxine: Ravenclaw: Severus Snape

**Title: Saviour**

**Character: Severus Snape**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Name: MilkyStars or Maxine**

_Severus Snape's PoV_

I walked down the corridor, holding my Potions book, heading to the dorm, hoping that I wouldn't bump into James Potter's gang.

I was unfortunate.

"Hey, Snivellus!" shouted James. I tilted my head back down.

"Snivellus!" he repeated.

"What." I said softly. Maybe this time i would get a less embarrassing way of torturing.

"Accio Potions book!" Sirius Black said, and my book flew into his hand.

"Property of the Half-Blood prince, eh?" he said, Flipping to page one.

"Give it back!" I ran in front of Sirius, getting ready to snatch the book back.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Remus Lupin said, causing the book to fly high in the air.

"Good one, Moony!" Sirius said, Hi-Five-ing Remus.

James levitated me and hung the back of my robe to the tree nearby.

"Who want's to see me pull Snivellus' pants down?" James said. The crowd cheered.

That moment, I felt something bitter-sweet. I saw a wave of red hair pass by, and I didn't even think about my potions book. Her eyes, her brown eyes wandered straight to mine.

"James Potter, Put him down this instance!" she yelled.

James glanced at her, then back at me.

"Sure Lily dear, but what will you do in return?" he said cooly. Lily thought for a while, then told him:

"I won't hex you. Or put any kind of spell on you. Today." she said.

"Sorry, That isn't enough to trade for Snivelly here. He's on high price. Worth two hundred Galleons!"he laughed. His crew laughed behind him.

"A week?" She tried. But it wasn't enough for James Potter.

"Oh Lily, how I wish he was cheap! But Snivellus Greasy costs about Two-Fifty now, and a week of no spells on me values Ten!" James boomed.

"Name your price, _Potter_." said Lily said, spitting his name out with pure disgust.

"A date with me. Tonight. Common Room." he said, half smirking.

"Ooooh." the audience that was building said in unison.

"Slick, Sly, POTTER!" Lily said. I wondered deep inside, would Lily go on a date with that git just to save me? Turns out, I was correct.

"You may have a deal, but this is for Sev, not for you, you little git!" she yelled.

"7. Common Room. See ya, Lily." he said.

I went down with a "Thump", my Potions book landing inches away from me. James and Co. Had already left, and so did the Audience. All left were students passing by and Lily and Myself.

"You okay, Sev?" Lily asked, reaching out her hand, lifting me up, and giving me my book.

"You saved me. You saved a Slytherin. I thought that would be something like betraying your house." I said, undoubtfully curious.

"You accepted me. You accepted me as who I am, You accepted me years ago, when Petunia called me a freak. I am grateful, Sev." she said. We were on our 5th year, and yet she never gave up on me. Never, ever.

"Thanks, Lil." I hugged her.

* * *

That Night, I couldn't sleep, knowing that Lily Evans, the girl I loved, would be in the Gryffindor Common Room with James Potter.

I don't know how she bared a night with James Potter. He was the ring leader of his gang, his gang out to get the poor and weak. Namely me.

"Poor Lily," I whispered to myself, "It's all my fault!"

"Shut up, Severus!" Lucius said angrily, "We're trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry, Lucius." I said grimly, but continued with my whispering.

"Lily. Lily. Lily. Poor Lily. Poor, Poor, Lily."

"What is the matter with you!" Lucius said angrily.

"Personal." I mumbled.

"What?" said Lucius.

"PERSONAL!" I yelled.

"Tell me, Severus." Lucius said calmly.

"Lily. Lily Evans." I said, not wanting to upset the powerful Lucius Malfoy.

"Lily Evans? That filthy Mud-blood?" he snickered.

"You don't understand. She saved me from the grasp of Potter. I... I love her." I sniffled.

"You love a Mud-Blood?" The dorm filled with laughter.

"See! You don't get it!" I cried.

"I'm Trying!"

"Try Harder! We've been friends for ages, even before Hogwarts. It's the hat that sepparated us!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, Severus. Relax. I won't laugh..." he covered his mouth so i couldn't see his mocking smile, "You'll talk to the Mud-blood tomorrow. Please, we all want to sleep. 'Night.

I just hoped she would still talk to me tomorrow.


End file.
